We Solemnly Swear
by trickstersqueen1
Summary: What would happen if Draco hated his Family? Harry was raised by Sirius? Neville was bitten by Greyback? And Ron was extremely funny? Travel with these four boys as the discover the secrets and wonders of life and hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

AU: What would happen if Sirius black wasn't charged with murder, and he got to raise Harry. What id Neville, when vacationing with his grandmother, was bitten by a werewolf? What if Draco Malfoy actually despised his family, what happened if Ron was actually pretty book smart, well then, you would a second generation of marauders, all three solemnly swearing to be up to no good.

(This is loosely based on a you tube video)

Sirius stood in the center of the crumbling building, one side had been blown off and the roof was in pieces, wood and glass covered the floor, and there, lying peacefully under half the chimney, was James Potter, glasses askew, one lens broken. His wand was still clutched tightly in his hand; blood trickled from his forehead where a falling brick had hit him. Sirius, silent tears streaking his face, turned from the horrific scene of his best friend under the rubble, but not before moving the debris away, and casting a quick glamour on all of James's cuts, now he could be sleeping for all anyone new. Sirius, turned, walking up the, miraculously, still in place stairs, jumping as more wood fell down on his head. He made it to the top floor, walking down the long hallway, looking for signs of red hair, it wasn't until her reached the large, once white with blue trimming room, that he saw the body of the beautiful Lily Evans, he ran forward, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them, just as he had done with James, but lily, like her fallen husband, did not move, as limp as a doll in his arms. With another strangled sob, Sirius covered her cuts, placing her gently on the floor, and that's when he heard it, a small whimper coming from under a blanket. Holding his wand steady, he ripped the blanket away, revealing a green eyed, black haired boy, who was sucking his thumb and crying.

"Harry? Oh my god, Harry! You're alive!"

Running forward, Sirius scooped up the little boy, holding him close as he cast a hovering charm on the fallen Lily Evans. Walking downstairs, he heard the sound of large feet, knowing Hagrid had arrived. Placing the dead bodies next to each other, he looked down at the still crying boy, who had the oddest mark on his forehead, like a scar, but it was too soon for any cuts he had received to have healed, unless Lily had healed them… but no, Voldemort would have killed her second, right after James.

Hagrid walked into the house gently, his large, polka dotted handkerchief out, dabbing his large, very bright, eyes.

"Don't let it be true Sirius, not James, not Lily."

Sirius, looking down at the bodies of his two friends, one who had been like a brother to him since he was eleven, he slowly nodded, not taking his eyes of James's face.

Hagrid let out a loud sob, covering his face in his handkerchief.

"An'-An' Harry? What of lit'le baby 'Arry?"

Sirius, held Harry up, and hagrid gasped,

"He's-He's alive! 'Arry Potters alive!"

Hagrid clapped Sirius on the shoulder, somehow being able to see the Brightside of the horrible situation,

"Dumbledore be arriving any minute now. Wanted to see what he could do, great man Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded stiffly, still staring at his dead friends. It wasn't but five minutes when his ears picked up the swish of a robe, gripping his wand tight, he pointed it at the door, only lowering it when a tall, silver haired man walked through the demolished entrance.

"Hello Sirius, Hagrid."

Dumbledore's tone was light, but full of sorrow.

"Ah, the two Potters, I presume you must have moved Lily Sirius?"

Nodding numbly Sirius continued to stare,

"And Harry?"

Sirius showed the now sleeping little boy,

"A curious mark on his forehead, was that the only mark on him when you found him?"

Nodding again, Sirius bent down and straightened James glasses, fixing them with a flick of his wand.

"Well, being his godfather, he is yours to raise, but, if you are unwilling or feel incapable, he may go live with his aunt and Uncle, Lily's sister and her husband."

Sirius straightened up immediately,

"He'll be living with me Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling,

"I had hoped so, but, with the recent events, you never know. Well, I believe a small cleaning is in order."

With a couple flicks and swishes of his wand, Dumbledore cleared away the dust, and moved the bits of debris to the sides of the room, but he made no move to fix the house, at Sirius' questioning look, he supplied his reasoning,

"This house will stand as a monument the Potters, a reminder of how brutally their lives were taken, and what they fought for."

Sirius nodded again, thankful for Dumbledore's gesture.

"We are going to the Burrow, the Weasley's await news and I feel we should not postpone the visit any longer, it will not help to ease the pain. You are welcome to come Siri-"

But he stopped when Sirius shook his head,

"I think I'm just going to stay here, for a bit, take care of some stuff, then I'll be going home."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding, and taking the still crying Hagrid's arms, led the larger man out of the room, but not before stopping and giving a small boy and beaming smile to the two potters, who's lives had been taken during the aid of his cause.

Sirius stood for some more time, just looking at the sleeping boy in his arms, even at one year of age, Harry James Potter exactly resembled his dad, the same unruly hair, smiling mouth, he would undoubtedly need glasses someday. Another rustle put him on high alert, but when a ragged man walked through the door, he lowered his wand.

Remus Lupin walked over the him, standing beside him as tears ran down each of their faces, James had been their best friend, and both felt no shame in crying over his lost life. It wasn't until Harry woke up and began crying that Remus noticed him,

"The boy, the boy lives? Padfoot? It is true, he survived?"

Nodding for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Sirius turned to his long time friend,

"I'm his Godfather Moony, but I have no idea how to raise a kid, he'll probably hate me by the time he turns five."

Remus laughed, actually laughed, and slinging an arm over his worrying friends shoulder, steered him out of the crumbling house

"He won't hate you Sirius, I'll help you if you want, raise him that is. Plus, you could use some company in that big old house of yours."

And smiling slightly, the two men walked away from the crumbling house, disappearing with a small pop, at the garden gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hundreds of miles away, Narcissa Malfoy held the hands of a one year old baby boy, his silver blonde hair swishing down into his eyes, his little bare feet pounding the floor as he walked. The young woman looked down smiling slightly, she had very few good moments with her son, seein as she had never wanted one in the first place, btu little moments like these were always enjoyable. Draco was just learing to walk fully, he had even attempted running, but had only made it a few steps, then fallen down. But Draco, the tough little boy that he was, merely stood up again and tried again, not even shedding a tear when he again fell, scraping his knee slightly. Narcissa helped him walk into the study, walking him over to her husbands desk. She had to clear her throat in order to make him look up.

"What now? I'm try to work Narcissa!"

Narcissa looked pointedly down at Draco and then, giving hima little push, watched him as he walked around the study, falling a few times, but pushing himself back up, it wasn't until he walked over to the bookself and pulled half the books out of the bottom shelf that Lucius actually looked up.

"What the hell! Why on earth would he do that! Narcissa what did I tell you about bringing him in here!"

Narcissa quickly ran over and gathered up the little boy, who was sucking his thumb,

"Ugh, stop that habit right now boy, or I'll make you."

Draco stared at his father, making a grabbing motion in the air,

"Now what is he doing, is he daft, did you drop him on his head! That right there, no matter how disappointing, is the heir to the Malfoy empire, I will not have you tampering with his head!"

Narcissa, pride stung, scooped up the now crying baby boy, sweeping out of the room, leaving the angry man to get back to his work. As she walked down the hall, she looked down at the boy, who was looking up at her with large, silvery grey eyes.

"Now look what you've done. You've gone and mad him all angry."

Dipositing him into the arms of one of his 10 nannies, all foriegn, all non-english speaking.

"Go put him somewhere where he won't get in the way."

The nanny, cooing to the beautiful baby boy, took him down the hall and down four flights of stairs, bringing him into the kitchen, where she placed him in his highchair and started to work on dishes, that malfoys did not want the 'dirty little elves' touching their dishes. Every now and then she would turn around and play with the bored little boy, always making him laugh or smile, he had a beautiful smile.

Miles away from the huge house, an old rickety one was barely standing, even with the aid of magic, a small sign, with 'The Burrow', written on it stood at the end of the dirt driveway. In the house an already rather large family could be found, a slightly plump woman, belly swelled with obvious pregnancy, was balancing a 1 year old boy on her hip, while two indenticle three year olds zoomed around the house, whacking each other with rubber chickens. A slightly older, quieter boy, made angry hushing sounds at them as he read aloud from his 'Learn to read, Pygmy Level' book, pronouncing each word with wonderful diction, and waiting not so patiently for his mother to compliment him. Two other boys came thundering down the stairs, chasing eachother, once in the kitchen, they began to play wrestle, knocking over pots and pans, and, accidently, knocking over a bag of flour, which cascaded down on their heads. The Weasley house was busy, as usual.

"Charlie, Bill! What are you doing?! Rough housing only outside!"

As the boys ran out of the house, she called quickly afterwards

"Stay out of the Garden, you'll trample all my flo-"

But her last word was cut off as Percy, the reading boy, screamed loudly.

Whipping around, Molly Weasley found Fred and George beating him over the head with their rubber chickens.

"Fred! George! Stop that this instant!"

Both little boys quickly hid the chickens behind their backs and, at the same time, repeated their already infamous line

"It wasn't us!"

Rolling her eyes, Molly shooed them out of her kitchen, turning to Percy and quickly repairing his book, which fred had torn, or had it been george?

"Alright Percy, continue that in your room please, I need to use the table."

Percy gave her an indignant look, but, instead of continuing his reading upstairs, he chased after his unruly younger brothers, yelling at them about setting examples, discipline, and rules.

Molly, sighing, as her kitchen was now empty except for the blue eyed, red headed boy in her hip, went back to slicing chicken, mashing potatoes, boiling water, cooking peas, making lemonade, dicing peppers, slicing onions, washing lettuce, and making salad dressing. A couple minutes of silence elapsed, until with a groan, she fell bent over double,

"Arthur! Continue with making dinner please! I'm going to Saint Mungos, I'll be back tomorrow, I believe I'm in labor."

Arthur Weasley popped his head around the corner,

"What were you making?"

Molly jerked her head at the counter full of food, then, grabbing her purse, set out and down the road, doubling over every now and again.

"BILL! CHARLIE!"

Both bys burst through the door, "Yes Dad?"

Arthur gestured at the food,

"Finish dinner, I have to go get changed and then go to the hospital, your mother is in labor."

Charlie and Bill made disgusted faces, and set to making dinner, complaining about being the oldest and the responsibilities that came with it.


	3. Chapter 3

A 4 year old Neville Longbottom, panting, out of breath, leaned against the brick wall. H had run for blocks, and was now, resting in the dark alley in between two buildings. A small growl caused him to look up in fright, right into the yellow eyes he had been trying to escape.

"There's no running from me little boy, I can find you, no matter where you hide."

Neville gulped loudly, he could hear his Grandmother calling his name, she would be here any second, but would mere secnds be enough time for the creature infront of him to do his damage.

"St-stay away fr-from me."

Fenrir laughed harshly, his breath was rancid, Neville hadn't been the first meal of the night, blood was dripping down around the werewolf's snout, squeezing out between his teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick, such soft flesh to tear."

Greyback was staring at Neville's throat with a strong longing in his eyes, sensing the werewolf's main desire, Neville tucked his head, doing his best to cover his neck.

"Now now, none of that."

Grey back lunged forward, ripping Neville's head up, bitting into his shoulder, Neville screamed as teeth sank down to the bone, ripping through his skin like a steak knife through butter. Neville kicked out, hitting Fenrir in the leg with his sneaker, the wolf growled, biting into his arm, tearing away the flesh and gulping, but right as he lunged for neville's throat, he slumped forward, collapsing against the bleeding boy.

Neville, opening his tightly closed eyes, saw his grandmother run forward, her mouth open, saying things to him, but he couldn't hear her over the rushing in his ears, the edges of his vision blurred, and then, all the was black.

---------------------------------------- 7 years Later----------------------------------------------

"Harry! Sirius! Get down here right now!"

The raven haired man and the green eyed boy laughed, and continued whizzing around on their broomsticks, both diving towards the ground and hurtling towards Remus Lupin, who yelled for them to

"CEASE AND DISIST THIS INSTANT!"

but he yelled as the two figures zoomed passed either side of him.

"Harry James Potter, if you do not get off that broomstick in 5 seconds, I will inform Dumbledore you do not wish to attend Hogwarts this year!"

Harry, looking stricken, zoomed to ten feet above the ground,

"Did I hear you right, Uncle Moony, you want me off the _broomstick?"_

Before Remus had time to correct his mistake, harry smilled, and rolled off the side of his broomstick, plummeting towards the ground, Sirius, with a yell zoomed forward, but he was too far away. Lupin, thinking quickly, cast a cushioning charm on the ground.

He then stomped over to the laughing 11 year old.

"That was not funny! Sirius, I swear, he spends too much time with you!"

Sirius, laughing nervously touched down to the ground, grabbing Harry up and giving him a noogy, Harry, trying to shake off his godfather, took off towards the house, laughing as Sirius chased after him, leaving Moony to mutter angrily, "Children!" before chasing after both of them.

It had been and interest 10 years, Harry had probably had the most disfuctional raising that has ever been known, but all three had learned quite a bit from eachother. Sirius and Remus, always arguing over what harry did, for example, whether harry could eat cake as a snack, or of a jar of frosting actually counted as a breakfast.

---------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------

"_Sirius! What are you doing!" Remus looked on in disbelief as Sirius poured some sugar on a piece of cake who gave it to a already very hyped up four year old Harry._

"_Uh, I'm giving him lunch, what does it look like!?"_

_Moony, growling, snatched the cake away from Harry, who was watching his gaurdians with amusement._

"_You cannot give a four year old, or any other human being for that matter, CAKE for lunch! What about nutrition?!"_

_Sirius shrugged, snatching the cake back, and putting in front of Harry,_

"_He's a kid remus, he's not going to be able to live on that Rabbit diet you do."_

_Remus putting ona sarcastic face replied,_

"_Oh ha ha, very funny Sirius. What have you been feeding him today, you were in charge of breakfast."_

_Sirius, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, scratched guiltily at the back of his head,_

"_You forgot to FEED Harry!?"_

_Sirius, looking defensive, gave Harry a fork to eat his cake, which Lupin snatched up again._

"_NO! I of course I didn't forget! I just sort of, gave him some doublechoclatecookiesandsomesoda."_

_Lupin, looking very confused, didn't even realize Sirius snatch the cake away from him and put it back infornt of harry, who went to take a big bite, only to have Moony snatch it away again._

"_Excuse me Sirius? What did you feed him?"_

_Lupin's voice was deadly low._

"_Uh, okay Moony, remember who went through years of hard research, just to make sure you had company during the full moon."_

_Lupin, advanced on Sirius,_

"_WHAT DID YOU FEED HIM!"_

_Sirius, backing away, mumbled, as quietly as he dared,_

"_Double Chocolate cookies, and some soda."_

_Lupin, stood, disbelievingly, staring at Harry, who was nearly buzzing with energy._

"_Oh my God, you didn't!" What about snack?"_

_Sirius, looking guilty again, pulled out a pizza box, and a package of assorted Honeyduke's candies, both were empty._

"_Please tell me you ate those and not our four year old."_

_Sirius, shaking his head, looked over at harry, before snatching the cake back and putting it down in front of the hungry four year old._

"_SIRIUS BLACK! Did you not read the parenting books I gave you! Did you not read chapter five of Serena Samuels guide to the perfect child care!"_

_Siruis, shook his hea,d and darted out of the room, before Moony popped a blood vessel."_

_-------------------_End the Flashback----------------------------

Harry's raising had gone much in the same fashion, Sirius messing up, being everything a kid could want, and Remus correcting it. But Harry had never liked Sirius more than Remus, because in moments when Sirius just couldn't handle being the parent, Remus was always there, helping Harry learn to tie his shoes, teaching him tot read and count, even getting him his first toy wand.

Now, sitting in the beautiful house by the sea, Remus and Srius felt an odd tug in their chest, a feeling well known to parents when theyr realize how fast their child is growing.

"Well Harry, I just wanted to give you this."

Remus pulled out a cream colored envelope, the Hogwarts crest stamped on the back

Mr. Harry James Potter

Second Floor bedroom

Ocean Drive, London

Harry excitedly ripped open the envelope, avidly reading the letter inside,

To Mr, Harry James Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report the chamber of reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made the the requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward the receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.

Sincerely

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Woah."

Harry beamed up at his godfather and uncle.

Sirius, smiling, ruffled Harry's hair,

"Well there's not much time! September 1st is in a week, I have to tell you every prank to pull and how to do it, we might not make it soldier, but we'll die trying!"

Harry, mock saluting, raced off upstairs after Sirius, who had already started spouting off a list of materials they would be needing for certain pranks.

Remus lost in a daze of remembrance of his letter, was jerked out of his reviere when their conversation processed in his mind. Jumping up and racing up the stairs after them he started yelling at the top of his lungs,

"THERE WILL BE NO PRANKS! HARRY POTTER, YOU HAD BETTER FOLLOW THE RULES! IF I GET ONE LETTER ABOUT ANY TROUBLEMAK-!"

But he was cut off as a water balloon smashed into his face.

Neville stared at the Hogwarts letter in disbelief, no way, there was no way they would have accepted him, he was a werewolf!

"Are you going to sit and stare at it all day you lump, or are you going to open it already!"

Neville smiled slightly, Gran would always be Gran, no matter what kind of monster he turned into once a month.

Opening the envelope with trembling fingers, he pulled the crisp piece of parchment out, reading over the first line with one eye closed, and after reading the first line through twice, he threw the letter up in the air and gave a shout of joy, dancing around the room, not noticing his Gran smiling slightly in the doorway.

"I'M IN I'M IN I'M IN I'M IN!"

Draco tossed the letter onto his bed, walking over to his window and staring out of it, he already new he had gotten in, so what was the point in opening it, his parents weren't even here to see him do it, not that that would have made much of a difference, his mom would probably yell at him for opening the envelope wrong, and his father would then proceed to teach him how the 'Malfoy men' open envelopes, and he would probably then go on to re-teach him the malfoy standards, heritage, family tree, and then drill him on Dark curses. Life as a malfoy sucked.

Ron Weasley grinned as his family gathered around him, waiting for him to open his letter with faces of great anticipation, slowly opening the letter he pulled the piece of parchment out, and then let a frown drop across his face, his eyes got big and he slammed the letter down. His Family, in shock that he hadn't been accepted, went into an uproar, and it was only when his mother was about to apparate to Hogwarts to give Dumbledore a 'piece of her mind' that he smiled, Fred and George, first to catch on, punched him in the arm, scowling

"That wasn't funny ron! We thought our baby brother hadn't gotten in!"

Ms. Weasley was last to catch on quickly asking,

"What are you talking about, what does it say?"

Ron assured his mother that he actually had been accepted, and then, mucht o his surprise she cursed him, with a rather potent bat bogey hex, it wasn;t until the curse had been lifted that he saw Ginny twirling their father's wand idly in her hnd, smiling and waving at him. He quickly jumped up and chased her all the way outside, where his longer legs gave him the push he needed, and he tackled her, they rolled on the ground for a bit, before Ginny rolled him over and sat on him

"Pinned ya Again."

Fred and George laughing, held up Ginny's arm like she was a quidditch champion, smiling and congragulating her, she bowed to her 'audience' and then fled back into the house. Ron was hot on her heels.

Sirius woke Harry up at 10:15, both had overslept and Sirius had been rudely woken up by a hysteric Moony, who was screaming about the hogwarts express, which left in 45 minutes. Sirius had then sprinted to Harry's room, woken the sleepy boy, grabbed the trunk, and raced downstairs, grabbing Harry's broom. He raced past Lupin, who tried to comment on the fact Sirius was still just in his boxers, but, Sirius raced past him and out the door before Remus could comment. It wasn't until they were about the apparate away that Remus informed his longtime friend of his state of attire, at which Sirius turned red, and Harry doubled over laughing.

Draco woke up at 5 in the morning, gathered his trunk and traveling cloak, his broom, and wand, and walked out of his room, he waited for 10 minutes at the door, before one of his old nannies, his favorite, ran up to him, ushering him out the door, where she apparated him to platform 9 ¾ . Kissing him on the top of the head, she told him to write her and his parents, and then appararted away to make breakfast.

Neville ran back into the house for the 5th time, he had forgotten his wand. His Gran, waiting impatiently in the car, beeped the horn at him, he raced back out, trying to laugh it off, btu the stern look from the old woman made him silent for the rest of the ride.

Ron lugged his trunk into magically enlarged trunk, grunting, and then hopped in the car, the train left in 20 minutes, it was a 30 minute ride…..

Platform 9 ¾ was as busy as Sirius had remembered it, students bustling around after their parents, who were trying the talk over the chugging of the engine, but failing. He turned to Harry, only to find the boy staring avidly at a very tan girl a little way down the platform, with nearly black hair and large strikingly bue eyes, the girl was quite the aspiring beauty.

"Ah, now Harry, remember what I taught you about dealing with the ladies."

Harry nodded still looking at the girl with extreme interest.

"Okay, well, we'll see you t Christmas break then. Go get 'em."

Hugging both of his gaurdians, Harry raced off towards to girl, who was standing alone, her parents having already left.

"What exactly did you tech him about 'dealing with the ladies' Sirius."

Shruggin with a wink, Remus and Sirius turned back around just intime to see the girl stomp on Harry's foot. Both men cringed, but smiled and waved when Harry gave them the thumbs up and took off after the girl again.

"Well, it'll be like James and Lily all over again."

Remus nodded,

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Harry jumped on the train, and, after waving out the window to Sirius and Remus, he turned around, only to run head first into a lanky, red headed boy, actually, it was more of a fleet of red headed boys, but they dispersed, leaving one freckled, blue eyed one behind, who smiled slightly and shrugged,

"Wanna find a compartment?"

Nodding they set off down the hallway, except every compartment was full, except for one with a sad looking, round faced boy in it. Pushing the door open, they pushed their trunks in, flopping into the seats across from the surprised boy,

"Hey, sorry, everywhere else is full, you don't mind do you?"

The boy shook his head and went back to looking out the window, a sad look on his face. Harry turned to the red headed boy,

"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

Both boys must have gotten whip lash they looked at him so quickly,

"Wait a minute, _the _Harry Potter, bloody hell."

The round faced boy across from them nodded his head in agreement, staring avidly at Harry, who felt very flustered, and quickly looked down,

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

Harry took the proffered hand, shaking it energetically. Then they both looked expectantly at the round faced boy across from them,

"Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Harry nodded and shook his hand, he thought the last name sounded familiar, probably someone Sirius had mentioned.

Nevilled went back to staring out the window and Harry turned to ron, who was playing with his pet rat, scabbers apperently.

"You wanna see me turn him yellow?!"

Harry, nodding quickly, watched the boy pull out his wand, and tap the rat, starting the spell,

"Sunshine Daisey,

Butter mellow,

Turn this stupid fat-"

But he was cut off as the door opened, and a rather harassed blonde tumbled through the door. He looked around quickly, waiting for some reactions, but Ron merely cleared his throat and started his spell again, which ended up not working and only making Scabbers shot up into the air.

The new boy, took the seat next to Neville, pulling out a heavy tome and flipping through the pages.

"What are you reading?"

The boy's head shot up, and he defensively held his book a little closer, his narrowed grey eyes boring into Harry's.

"Moste Potions."

Harry, nodding, went back the talking to Ron, before looking up again at the blonde boy,

"What's your name, I don't think you said it yet."

The boy, sighing, closed his book.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, and what is yours?"

His voice was carefully clipped, a small amount of disdain showing.

Harry stuck out his hand, but the boy did not take it,

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The blonde boys eyebrows shot up, and he nodded, turning to the red-headed boy,

"And you, wait, red hair, hand me down robe, you must be that weasley boy."

Ron's face went slightly red, Harry, noticing his new found friends embarrassment, shot a look of loathing at the blonde boy,

"Hey, there's no need for that."

Ron snorted,

"Course there's no need Harry, but he's a Malfoy, I wouldn't have expected anything else."

Malfoy shot out of his chair,

"Don't ever make assumptions about my family again Weasley, or I'll curse you."

Ron stood up too,

"Yeah, hit me with your best shot Malfoy!"

That was it for Harry, he couldn't contain his laughter, and he burst out with his loud, intoxicating laugh, causing Ron to start laughing and the corners of Malfoy's mouth to twitch up.

"Your not too bad weasley, not too bad."

Ron stuck out his hand, and Draco shook it, settling back into his seat. Neville had remained silent throughout the whole conversation, still staring sadly out the window. Harry, Draco, and Ron talked about quidditch until the trolley lady came around, then Harry and Draco bought mass amounts of sweets for all four of them, passing around boxes, backs, wrappers, and jugs until they were all too full to move, it wasn't until a rather bushy haired girl ran into their compartment asking whether anyone had seen a black cat, because a girl name Hailey had lost hers, and informed them they should be getting in their robes that they heaved themselves up. The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger, then went on the tell Ron he had pink frosting on the tip of his nose. With a happu parting, she left their compartment, leaving Ron to look around incredulously,

"Right, well, won't be sitting next to her at dinner, textbook ravenclaw. What about you guys, what houses do you want to be in?"

All three boys answered "Gryffidnor!" at the same time. Ron smiled,

"Sweet, me too! But Malfoy, hasn't your family been in Slytherin for years?"

Draco shrugged, and pulled on his robes, putting his traveling cloak over it.

The train slowly stopped, and the four boys got off, walking over to the tall man with the lantern who was calling out

"Firs' years, FIRS' YEARS!"

It was only when they go to the boats that the boy got their first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.


	4. Chapter 4

The huge castle was reflected in the lake they were going to cross; its high stonewalls and lit windows shimmering on the black water. Hagrid, after introducing himself, told them to get in the boats, and that could push off. Harry turned to the three boys he had sat with, they nodded back and, making sure Hagrid wouldn't notice, squeezed into the same boat, Draco complaining that Ron was stepping on his new shoes, at which Ron called him a Pansy, and a small wrestling match ensued, except, they were already in the water, in a boat made for two, there was no room for wrestling…

With a loud splash, Ron fell over the edge, Draco, looking stricken, leaned over to help him out, Hagrid still hadn't noticed, but when Ron grabbed Draco's and, he merely pulled the blonde boy into the water as well.

Draco came up spluttering,

"What the, what the hell was that for weasley?!"

Ron, laughing, splashed the indignant boy. Who put both hands on top of Ron's head and pushed down, holding Ron under water, where he struggled fruitlessly to come up for air.

"Oi, Malfoy, what do ya think yer doin'!?"

Hagrid had arrived, and just in time, Ron came up rather purple faced, and glared at Draco, who smirked back,

"Get out of the water you two, before it makes you."

Both boys' eyes widened in terror,

"What do you mean it?!"

But their question was answered sooner than they would have liked, a large, slimy tentacle wrapped around their feet under water, then, coming up out of the water, it dangled them by one foot each, and sped off for the beach, Harry, terrified for his new friends, started using his hands to paddle the boat, but it did not go any faster, so, in a desperate attempt to save his friends, he dove over the side, only then remembering, swimming had never been his forte.

"Heeelllp Me!"

Neville, hyperventilating in the boat, tried to call the tentacles back, in order to lift Harry out of the water, but when nothing showed up, and Harry kept thrashing around in the water, he took a deep breath and dove in two, striking out for the floundering boy.

Hagrid, huffing in annoyance, turned back around to see the other two boys in the water,

"What do yer think yer doing!"

Harry, about to answer, screamed

"Please tell m you have grown eight long slimy tentacles Neville and are now using them to caress my leg."

Neville turned towards Harry, slightly disturbed by the question,

"Uh, no?"

Right after he finished talking, both boys were hoisted up in the same fashion as Ron and Draco had been, and screaming and yelling, they were also deposited, rather harshly, on the sandy bank.

Ron rolled over onto his back and stared up at the star strewn sky, then let out a low whistle,

"Wicked!"

All three other boys turned to look at him with incredulous expressions.

It took Hagrid and the others mere minutes to arrive, and, once everyone was out of the boats, they flooded over to the four boys, firing questions at rapid speed, only one girl did not come flying over, her bushy hair bouncing as she set out for the castle after Hagrid.

The sorting ceremony was rather eventful, first, one boy, too scared to put the hat on, tried to just sit down at a table, then, one girl screamed when it was placed on her head, but the big thing was when Draco Malfoy was called to be sorted, all the Slytherins looked at each other knowingly, but as the hat was placed on his head, it did not immediately call out the assumed house, in fact, Draco sat on the stool for a good five minutes.

_Ah, Mr. Malfoy, where to put you where to put you? A very bright mind, very clever, would do well in Ravenclaw, but no, no quite. Very devious and cunning, a slytherin almost to core, but there is fierce loyalty and bravery, a Gryffindor at heart, and a gentle touch to the needy, a hufflepuff. Hmmmm, where to put you? How about some memories? Shall we?_

Scenes had flashed before Draco's minds eye before he could stop them, a baby by with blonde hair and silver eyes, giving his mother flowers he had picked, only to have her toss them out the window when he turned his back, a tall blonde man, glaring at a 5 year old boy, yelling and whacking with his cane. Memory upon memory flashed before his eyes, and he squeezed them tight, trying to stop the images.

_Well now, I guess it better be…_"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall went silent, and then, Ron and Harry, who had already been sorted into Gryffindor cheered, clapping and pushing over so Draco could sit with them, the rest of Gryffindor soon followed, clapping with dazed expression, which soon turned into smirks and smiles when they noticed the outraged looks on the Slytherins' faces.

The sorting continued, and soon it was down to the last girl, the bushy haired one that they had met on the train. Walking up the McGonagall, she placed the hat gently on her head, it sat for a second then called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron looked at Harry with a surprised look, as the girl, Hermione, smiled and came over to their table, where she was offered a seat in between Fred and George.

There was a clink of China, as Professor McGonagall tapped her knife against her cup,

"Your attention please."

She sat back down as Dumbledore stood up, and with a wide gesture said the words everyone had been waiting for,

"Let the feast, Begin."

Platter upon platter of food appeared, and everyone, quickly tucked in.

"So Malfoy, how the hell did you get into Gryffindor?"

Draco, about to take a bit of mash potatoes, glared at the red headed boys, he had heard about them, Fred and George Weasley, twins, oh goody.

"How did you afford to come to this school?"

Every Weasley boy whipped around to look at the blonde boy,

And then, Ron laughed, and patted Draco on the shoulder,

"Not bad, not bad, for a Malfoy that is."

Draco smirked at Ron, which soon turned into a smile. The other Weasley boys stared in surprise as the Malfoy boy started talking to their baby brother about quidditch and classes, and their mouths nearly hit the ground when Harry joined in, laughing at something Malfoy had said.

"And who are you, lovely lady?"

Fred and George had turned to the first year, bushy haired girl sitting in between them, she looked up at them with warm deep brown eyes, and smiling, shook both their hands, as we as those of the other Weasley boys,

"Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you."

The boys all nodded and then, Percy, having seen Fred and George start their infamous, 'beginning of the year mashed potatoes sling shot' quickly threatened them with detentions, but both boys ignored him, aiming their slingshot at the back of a seventh year slytherin,

"Oh, you really shouldn't be doing that, you'll get in so much trouble!"

Both boys laughed at Hermione, did a count down and let the potatoes fly.

But before the mashed potatoes could reach their target, they froze in mid-air, and redirected themselves to Fred and George's plates, who watched the food as if it had just betrayed them. Dumbledore, having watched the whole interaction with mild amusement, was one of the only people to see the young miss Granger tuck her wand back into her robe pocket, and he was quite impressed.

"What the-?"

Fred and George looked around the table, trying to find the murderer of their every year tradition. They looked at Percy, who beamingly, nodded his head towards Hermione, who had gone back to eating her peas with a small smile on her face.

"Alright, listen hear Hermione, you do not just go and mess up our pranks, what do you think your doing?"

But as Fred and George watched, waiting for an answer, she merely pulled out a book, and started flipping through the pages, ignoring them completely. They looked over the top of her head in complete indignation, and then, loaded another scoop of mashed potatoes into the slingshot, only to have it turn and shoot the food in their own faces. They looked down at Hermione, who was still reading her book, but was now using her wand to trace the sentences.

"Women!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys,

Okay, so I realize that this story has been kind of confusing, so I'll try to answer some questions, but some of them I don't know the answer to… sorry.

How is it that Sirius is not convicted, but neither is Peter?

Dumbledore has an idea that it was Peter that betrayed the potters, but he believes peter to be in voldemort's custody so to speak, and is unreachable. He did not know of the marauders being animagi, so he would not know that peter could become a rat.

I know the sorting part of the story is complete rubbish, and I apologize for that. I know they're suppose to go in order, but I was just being lazy, so I'm very very very sorry.

I was also wondering about a beta, someone recommended one, and I thought it was a pretty good idea, so if anyone's up for it, give me a heads up.

If there are any points that still confuse you guys, feel free to say them, trust me, criticism is very useful when I write.

Thanks for reading!

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor any plot lines or themes from J.K. Rowling's masterpieces, it is a fact that haunts me everyday of my life.

N-joy!

The feast was spiraling to a close, Ron, finally done shoveling food into his mouth, leaned back as far as he dared on the bench, hands on his stomach. Harry and Draco were still ogling him, both wondering how on earth one by could demolish three platters in less than 10 minutes.

"Wonder when we get our schedules, we'll probably have most of the same classes right?"

Harry shrugged, Sirius had always been to busy retelling the jokes and pranks he had pulled to tell Harry anything about the academics.

"Yeah, probably, wonder if we're all in the same dormitory, that'd be wicked!"

Draco and Neville looked at each other, both faces conveying their lack of enthusiasm over sharing a dormitory with the two slightly insane boys next to them.

"Hey Malfoy, how do you think your dad will react to you being sorted into Gryffindor?"

Draco stiffened at the mention of his father, something only Hermione and Neville noticed. Turning his steely eyes onto the curious black boy sitting down the table, he kept his expression completely unreadable,

"If we're lucky, he might have a heart attack and kick the bucket, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, he tends to disappoint."

Lee Jordan, official silenced, stared at the new blonde boy, along with the others, al eyes glued to his unflinching face, and then Hermione, obviously finding the whole situation very boring, opened her book and began reading again, breaking the spell Draco's words seemed to have cast over the whole table. A few more minutes of tense silence followed the awkward discussion, but Dumbledore, who had risen for the end of the feast speech, saved them having to try and start a conversation. He only had to wait seconds for the hall to fall silent, surveying the crowds he began,

"Now that we are all full of delicious food, and are quiet content, I have just a few words before you may go to your nice, warm beds. Mr. Filch, our caretaker,"

At this name, Fred and George made retching noises, but looking around the hall, Harry realized they were not the only ones with a potent distaste for the mention caretaker, and when Ron showed him the man, he could understand why. If looks could kill, almost every student in the great hall would have dropped dead by now, Filch's narrowed eyes darted around from table to table, staring intently, waiting to catch any wrongdoers. Turning back to Dumbledore, Harry tried to remember what the man had been saying,

"—is forbidden, as well as the third floor corridor, which is strictly off limits to any students, who do not wish to die, a most painful death."

Harry looked at Ron, who had raised eyebrows, while Neville had let out a little squeak. Draco was picking at the sleeves of his robes, looking as if he wasn't paying attention in the least, so when Harry asked what was 'forbidden, it was to his surprise that Draco promptly answered,

"The forbidden forest, students are not allowed to travel through the forest out of respect for the creatures living in it."

Harry looked around himself; Neville had his mouth slightly open, staring at the blonde boy, who had obviously just regurgitated what the headmaster had said perfectly.

"Right," said Ron, "I'll be copying off of your notes then."

Draco sniffed disdainfully, looking around him as students stood, heading off for their separate dormitories.

"First years, follow me, first years this way, and keep up please."

Ron rolled his eyes at his brother, Percy's, back, before following the pompous boy, looking rather disgruntled. Harry looked around, their were 7 new Gryffindors, Himself, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Samantha Locke, and the stunning girl from the train station, Cleopatra Sykes, who preferred to be called her maiden name.

Following Percy up through the castle, they arrived at a large portrait of a fat lady, dressed in pink and holding a handkerchief to her chest.

"Password?" Her voice was slightly deep, and dull, Percy, turning to the first years, explained that each house had their own dormitories and common room, all were hidden somewhere in the castle, and all had passwords, members from other houses were not allowed into another house, ever.

"The password is Cabage Draconus,"

As the first years entered the warm, cozy Gryffindor Common room, Percy continued his rather long monologue,

"The girls dormitory is up those stairs, boys, you're the left staircase, you'll find all your things already there. Lights will go out at 10:30, goodnight, and welcome to Hogwarts."

The first years scurried off up their staircases, smiling and joking. The four boys, rather excited to all be in the same dorm, although Draco would never admit it, quickly called beds, pulling on their pajamas and going to sleep, the girls, on the other side of the common room, had gone upstairs without a word, Hermione, pulling on her red sleeping pants and white tee shirt, while Sykes put on a satin set of blue pajamas, the other girl, Samantha, who informed them to call her same, pulled on her pajamas as well, and they all crawled into their beds. While Samantha went straight to bed, Sykes pulled out a brush, brushing her long black hair back and braiding it into two long plaits. Hermione, pulling a large book from her bag, found her place, and continued her reading.

And so the seven spent their first night at Hogwarts, perhaps the only peaceful one they would ever know.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, still need a beta….And I still don't own anything unless you've never heard it before, then it's probably mine…

Trickster's Queen1

Draco rolled out of bed early, at 6 o'clock am to be exact; he had always been an early riser. Glancing around the dormitory, he saw three sleeping boys, one was snoring quite loudly, another was rolling from side to side, grimacing slightly, and the last one was lying perfectly still. Smirking as Ron gave another monstrous snore, he crept out of the dormitory quickly, it was still too early for breakfast, but he felt slightly suffocated in the cozy, bright Gryffindor common room. Hastily grabbing his bag, he headed out the portrait hall, content to wander the halls. Weak sunlight was pouring in through the drawn curtains, leaving large patches on the still cold stone floor. Through the windows large, sloping green lawns could be seen, and he knew that if he looked slightly more north, he would see the glistening black lake, one he had visited recently.

He stopped at one of the windows, looking out into the black trees that made up the forbidden forest, his mind wandering over memories as a grimace graced his pale face.

Back in the dormitory, Harry jerked awake as Ron gave his loudest snore yet, and grumbling slightly, he rolled over and looked at his alarm clock, only to have his eyes widen comically. Jumping out of bed with a shout, he raced around the room, pulling on school robes. Neville, waking at the noise, looked around the room, noticed Harry, practically having a seizure, and Ron, still sound asleep.

"Harry, what's going on? What's wrong!?"

Harry grabbed the clock and shoved it under Neville's nose, who looked down, gave a yelp, and jumped up.

Class started in five minutes.

Ron, harry, and Neville raced to transfiguration, Harry in the lead, Ron close behind him, and Neville trailing a couple paces behind, his face purple with exertion. They reached their transfiguration class, and peeking through the door cautiously, gave smiles of relief, entering quickly. Looking around, they noticed they had transfiguration with the slytherins, this elicited groans from all three of them, but they went to take their seats nonetheless, there was one empty desk, and a seat next to a blonde boy, Draco. Harry strode over to the empty desk, Neville followed him, and Ron sat across the aisle from them with Draco, winking at harry.

"Could you image the look on McGonagall's face if she knew we were late?"

Harry was about the respond when the tabby cat on the desk jumped off and promptly morphed into a stern, white lipped McGonagall. Ron's mouth dropped open, Harry's eyes widened, and Neville gave a slight squeak of terror. Draco spared them a scathing look before returning to his work.

"That was bloody brilliant." Harry cringed at Ron's words, but couldn't help but agree.

"Why thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley, perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, or yourself into a pocket watch, maybe that way one o you would be on time."

Harry nearly stomped on Ron's foot when he corrected the professor,

"Actually, we were lost."

McGonagall, in the process of turning back to her desk, stopped, and whipping around, sent the three boys a glare worthy of Salazar Slytherin,

"Perhaps a map then?"

The words were spoken between tightly clamped teeth, her thin mouth barely moving as she glared at the three cowering boys. Neville, the more sensible one, pulled out his book and began reading, Harry and Ron followed suit, and their first lesson passed quietly, only the rustle of paper disturbing the tense silence.

Lunchtime found the four boys sitting together in the loud hall, Ron shoveling steak and kidney pie down his throat like a starving man. Draco looked at him his smirk turning to disgust and Ron proceeded to talk and chew at the same time,

"Wuff do oo av negh?"

Draco looked at Harry and back at Ron,

"Er, excuse me?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Wuff do oo av ex?"

Neville butted in before Draco could lose his temper,

"We have Herbology, and then charms, and then we are done, that's what you have also Ron."

Ron nodded his consent and went back to eating his pie, taking a large swig of pumpkin juice to clear his throat.

Harry turned to Neville, "You've memorized our schedules? Blimey Neville, it's only our first day of classes!"

Neville nodded, blushing, it was only when Professor McGonagall walked into the room that Harry's awed gaze left the red faced boy. His faced turned from admiration, to recognition, to anger. Turning on Malfoy, who was reading Moste Potent Potions, again, he snarled,

"Way to wake us up this morning Malfoy, we were late for transfiguration! First one up wakes everybody else up, unless it's a weekend, but if the person has something to do on the weekend you wake them up, but not if the thing is in the evening, or afternoon or—"

Harry had started ticking things off on his fingers, his face contorted in thought. He was cut off by Malfoy's deep glare,

"I'm not your mother Potter, I'm not here to look after you."

Harry glared back, "I would Avada myself if you were my mother, and it is common rules that first one up, wakes everybody up, unless it is the previous conditions which have already been addressed!"

Neville nodded in agreement, Ron would have done the same, but he had missed the whole conversation due to the amount of energy he was putting into eating his lunch.

Herbology passed nicely enough, Ron got bitten by an innocent looking pink flower, and immediately erupted in boils, causing Harry and Draco to snigger and Neville to smile slightly. It took Professor Sprout a good ten minutes to set the blushing red head right, and when he was boil free, he jumped in the air, giving a whoop of satisfaction, only to be snagged by the venomous tentacula.

Charms was very eventful, their tiny professor started of the lesson by toppling off the stack of books he was standing on, Neville then proceeded to explode the feather they were suppose to be levitating, covering his own and half of Harry's face in black soot and tiny feather debris, and to top it off, Ron poked Draco in the eye with his wand, and Hermione levitated her feather on the first try.

"Ruddy useless lesson if you ask me, when am I ever going to need to levitate something?" Harry shrugged his shoulders as Ron continued to stare moodily ahead,

"And that Hermione girl, bloody know-it-all if you ask me."

Draco sniggered and muttered something under his breath, at which Ron elbowed him into the stonewall.

"I am not jealous! I just think that if she wants to show off, she doesn't have to be all priggish about it."

Draco smirked.

The weeks of school passed quickly, flying by in a haze of lessons, exploding objects (thanks to Neville) and screaming matches between Ron and the busy haired girl Hermione.

The four boys grew closer, quickly forming a friendship that would last them a lifetime. Each boy brought something new to the group, while Harry was brave, but modest, Ron was funny and hot headed, Neville was loyal and quite, and Draco was quick with his wand, and even quicker with his tongue. The four boys spent hours together, always laughing, smiling, and getting on someone's nerves. Whether it was a teacher or fellow students, the boys always knew how to tick someone off. With the non stop pranks, loud banter, and raucous laughter, the boys spent many an afternoon running from the old caretaker, or being bodily thrown from the library by a purple faced Madame Pince.

As months flew by, the boys landed more detentions then most students did in their seven years at Hogwarts it was true, they seemed to be breaking the legendary Marauders' record. Neville, of the four, was the most practical, barely landing any detentions. Draco as well stayed out of detention, even when he was the mastermind behind most of the pranks. The teachers were now on their guard for this smooth talker, the little blonde who could talk his way out of anything. With careful flattery and schooled expressions, Draco Malfoy spent most of his first days at school smirking at his two friends, Ron and Harry, after they had got back from a particularly dreadful detention, for a prank he had executed. By the time October rolled around, the boys had successfully turned McGonagall's classroom into a full fledged forest, had turned Professor Snape's robes lavender, enchanted Filch's brooms to whack him over the head every time he tried to sweep, and for Trelawney to see her own death at the hands of a overly sadistic daffodil every time she looked in her crystal ball. Halloween was nearly upon them, the Castle was flying with decorations, bats zoomed down corridors, suites of armor clanged and challenged each other to duels constantly, spiders spun real webs in every corner, much to Ron's horror, and the ghosts took to trailing students, telling stories of their own deaths.

Halloween dawned cold, but sunny, probably some of the last sun of the fall. Ron had once again been outsmarted and preformed by the bushy haired girl, Hermione, and with his ears still glowing red, he had stomped out of the charms room, Harry, Neville, and Draco following. Ron began his rant as soon as they were away from the teachers,

"She's a bloody know it all! Did you see her face when she dressed the rat in atop hat and tail coat you'd think she had been dubbed minister!"

Draco snorted, Harry smiled slightly, but made no point to agree with Ron, Neville was frowning, shaking his head slightly.

"I mean she's a nightmare! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!"

There was a small sniff, and then something shoved past Ron, he looked up in time to see bushy brown hair whirl around the corner.

"I think she heard you." Ron's ears grew red again.

It was halfway through the feast before anything else was said about the earlier events, Ron had been looking up and down the table, an only when he knew that she wasn't there did he turn to Samantha:

"Oi, Sammy, where's Hermione?"

Samantha looked up from her caramel apple, giving Ron a reproachful look.

"She's in the girl's bathroom, crying, has been since charms."

Ron looked down at his plate, but before he could say anything, the doors burst open, and a terrified man ran in.

"TROLL! Troll in the Dungeons!" Quirrell bellowed, looking directly at Dumbledore, his face stark white, "I thought you ought to know."

And then he crumpled to the floor, screams burst out all around the hall, students scrambled towards the door, only when the resonating voice of the headmaster broke out above the shouts did they fall silent.

"SILENCE! Prefects," He said calmly, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy jumped into action immediately, and although his voice was slightly higher than usual, he gave no sign of stress or fear.

"Follow me please, quickly quickly! Stick together!"

Draco, Ron, Neville, and Harry followed t the back of the line, conversing quietly under their breath.

"How could a troll get in?" Neville asked, his face slightly paler than humanly possible.

Ron shrugged, looking at Draco for confirmation, "Don't know Nev, trolls are suppose to be really stupid, aren't they?"

Harry nodded, and the boys quickened their pace to keep up with the line of Gryffindors. Harry, Ron, and Neville continued walking, but stopped when they realized that Ron was no longer with them. The boys stopped and turned, looking back at Ron, who's face was nearly as pale as Neville's.

"Ron? Ron? What is it?" Harry rushed back, clapping Ron on the back as if the boy were choking. Ron looked up at Harry:

"Hermione, she's in the girls' bathroom."

Harry gaped, Draco rushed back towards them, Neville following.

"She wasn't at the feast! She doesn't know about the troll! What floor is she on, the Troll was said to be in the dungeons, it will take it at least 5 minutes to find its way up onto the ground floor."

Harry nodded his agreement, Neville looked back and forth between the boys, his eyes shocked.

"What! We're going after her! I'm sorry to bust your egos boys, but none of us can bring down a full-grown mountain troll! Have you gone crackers!"

The boys stared at Neville, Harry's face was set in determination, Ron looked scared, but was gripping his wand, and Draco looked as calm as ever, twirling his thin black wand between his fingers, Neville sighed heavily,

"Oh alright, lets go."


	8. Chapter 8

So, FYI, this story is going to be following the books kind of, not really, but you get the idea… like Sirius won't be an ex-convict, as far as I know. I NEED A BETA still, so please, someone be my beta! I'm begging you! For the sake of my sanity (which is almost non-existent)

Now, on with the usual "I don't own anything"

I don't own anything

*

*  
**

**

**

Chapter 8!

Harry, Neville, Draco, and Ron separated themselves from the group of Gryffindor quietly, and it wouldn't be until they were back in the common room anyone would notice their departure. Slipping down a side corridor, they broke into a sprint, whirling around corners and flying down hallways.

"Which –huff- bathroom –huff- is she –huff huff- in!" Draco attempted to shrug his shoulders while running, failing, and merely looking like he had a bad twitch.

"She'll probably be in the second floor bathroom, you know, the one with the painting of the psychopath ballerina across from it."

Draco, Harry, and Neville gave Ron very odd looks, but continued running, streaking down yet another corridor, about to fling themselves around a corner, Harry stopped short, causing Draco to slam into him, causing Ron to slam in Draco, and Neville to slam into Ron, All four boys gave a collective "Ooof!" as the toppled to the ground. Ron's face landed directly on top of Draco's, who's eyes widened and he desperately tried to back away, but only succeeded in jamming his buttocks even further into Neville's face,

"You have beautiful eyes." Said Ron in a slightly dreamy voice as he stared in Draco's deep stormy grey orbs.

"What the bloody hell!"

Harry made a shushing noise, pointing around the corner as he disentangled himself from the other boys. Following his queue the four boys peered around the edge; there was the troll, in all of its 12-foot glory, its sickly green skin shining in the candle light, its huge wooden club dragging at its feet. It lumbered down the hall a little ways, before turning towards an open door, ducking, and walking through.

"Lets lock it in!"

Neville went to object but Harry and Ron had already rushed forward, Draco raised an eyebrow at Neville, who grimaced back. Harry and Ron turned around beaming, but as they turned, they noticed the portrait across from the door they had just locked. A large painting of a ballerina hung on the wall before them, the crazed looking dancer was trying to suffocate a large dog from a neighboring painting with her tutu.

"Oh, shite."

Harry and Ron whirled around, throwing themselves at the door. Draco and Neville ran forward, just as a scream was heard on the other side. Draco elbowed his way past, his pointy limbs leaving marks on the other boys.

"Move over! Alohamora!"

The door clicked and swung open, revealing a bathroom in wreckage. A sink had been smashed, water pouring out of the hole in the wall. It looked like the troll had swung his club right through the tops of all the cubicles, seeing as the were now at least a foot shorter than normal, and debris littered the floor around them, and then there, lying under some rubble, was Hermione, her hands went over her head as the troll took another swipe at the cubicles, its mouth parting in glee.

"Hermione!" The startled girl looked up, only to quickly duck her head again as bits of sink and toilet flew at her.

"Hermione move!"

The girl started to army crawl, as she shifted under the bits of wood, the troll seemed to notice her presence, roaring, and smashing his club down, Hermione rolled quickly to the side, screaming.

"We have to distract it!" Neville picked up a piece of sink and chucked it at the troll, it bounced harmlessly off of the green head.

"Oh yes Neville, lets chuck bits of sink at the thick skinned monster with anger issues, wonderful idea!" Snapped Draco sarcastically, before twirling his wand, a large chunk of wood zoomed towards the troll,

"Oi! Pea brain!"

The troll turned around just in time for the wood to collide with its face, it gave a deafening roar, taking a step back. It waved its club furiously at the boys, who made to step back, only to trip over the shattered sink. Neville and Harry yelled as they were lifted by their feet. The troll examined them closely, before swinging his club at their heads. Harry pulled up quickly, feeling his stomach protest, but Neville wasn't quite as lucky, not being able to pull himself up as Harry did, he had swung to the side, only to collide with the trolls chest, face first.

"Owwww!"

Neville swung back, his nose bleeding furiously.

"Draco, Ron! Do something!" The two boys on the ground seemed frozen in shock.

"Like what, we aren't exactly ready to throw stunners if that's what your thinking potter!"

Harry scowled at Draco, pulling up again quickly as the troll's bat tried to rearrange his face; he grabbed Neville, pulling the bleeding boy up as well.

"Hurry!"

Hermione, pulling herself free from the rubble, shouted towards Ron,

"Swish and flick!"

Ron nodded, pulling out his wand,

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's arm swung back down, but the club remained in the air, Ron smiled brightly, before twitching his wand, the large weapon fell onto the troll's head with a sickening clunk, the troll staggered, dropping Harry and Neville, who quickly scurried away, and with a large thud, the troll hit the ground.

"Wicked!" Harry, Ron, and Neville stared at Draco with expressions of disbelief, the boy shrugged, and walked around the knocked out troll, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her free of the rubble.

"You okay granger?"

Hermione nodded, blushing lightly, before quickly schooling her expression, which then turned immediately to horror. The four boys winced knowing who must be standing behind them, and there, in all of her thin-lipped glory, was Professor McGonagall. Snape glided in after her, followed by a shaking Quirrell.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy! Explain yourselves!"

Harry, Ron, Draco and Neville stuttered slightly, even Draco not being able to come up with a valid excuse, it was then that a small voice spoke up behind them. The four boys turned with expressions of disbelief written all over their faces. Never, ever, ever, had Hermione ever lied to a teacher, Draco was smirking slightly as he watched her stare at her shoes, of course the bloody girl wouldn't know that it was essential to make eye contact when lying, probably never had to lie in her life…

"I let the troll in Professor, I had read about them, and thought I could handle it myself, I would have probably been killed if they hadn't found me, and saved me."

Hermione looked like she very much wanted to slap the smirk off of Draco's face but instead kept her fists clenched at her sides, her eyes trained on one of the smashed toilets that was oozing, what everyone would rather leave "unclassified".

"Ms. Granger! How could you, you silly girl! 5 points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall was staring at Hermione with a sort of fierce disappointment, incredulity, disbelief, and, knowing? When she was finally able to rip hr gaze from her 'star pupil' she turned her burning eyes onto the four boys, Neville unconsciously took a step behind Draco. "As for your four," She said in a sort of dead whisper "not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll, and live to tell the tale! Five points each, for sheer, dumb luck."

With that, she strode out of the wrecked bathroom. The four boys looked at each other, then Hermione, mouths open, except for Draco, he would never let his face take on such a horrible display of shock.

"Well bugger me."

Draco grimaced, "I'd rather not, thanks though."

The five brave survivors trudged their way back up to the common room in complete silence. All refused to look at each other, but in the process of not looking at each other, they would catch one another's eye, and a very awkward, intense staring contest would ensue. Ron, having grown up in a loud house, was uneasy in the silence, and so, in order to relieve himself from discomfort, started whistling. He got all the way through the chorus of "play that funky music" when Draco whirled around and slammed his hand down on Ron's mouth,

"Whistle one more time Weasley, and I'll strip you naked and let the giant squid have its way with you."

Ron's blue eyes widened and Harry and Neville started laughing. Hermione looked between the four boys awkwardly.

"Aw come on Hermione, that's funny!"

A small, timid grin formed on the girls face, causing Harry to laugh harder.

"Are you laughing at me potter?"

Harry smiled, nodding. "You can be so stuck up sometimes, let loose Hermione! Isn't there something you've been dying to do?!"

Hermione's smile grew, and she nodded, then, without warning, she socked Ron in the mouth, kicked Harry in the groin, and slapped Draco around the face. Neville continued to laugh, but Hermione spared him her wrath, she rather liked the quiet book-y boy. With that she flounced away, leaving one laughing boy, one shocked boy, one boy bleeding from the mouth, and another boy rolling on the ground, screaming in pain and complaining about how he would never be able to have little raven hair green eyed kids.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so, new chapter. I just wanted to thank my new, totally awesome, amazing, astounding, remarkable, wonderful, wonderful, incredible new Beta! So, thanks hermioneluver333, virtual round of applause for hermioneluver333 everyone, thank you.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 9? Right?...

Harry was still wincing in the morning; he had spent the past night lying in bed with an icepack stuck down his pants. Being unknowledgeable about icepacks, he hadn't known that prolonged contact between skin and icepack could result in…frostbite. That is how he came to be limping around the castle, pausing every now and then, eyes screwed up in pain. Ron and Draco, who had easily reduced the bleeding and red spot with simple spells, doubled over with laughter every time this happened. When they saw Harry try to sit down in class, extra large smiles formed on their faces.

The worst part had been potions, where they were told to brew a freezing potion. Harry had cringed, causing Snape to raise a black eyebrow and sneer. He then proceeded to fire questions at Harry that even NEWT students wouldn't know, until, totally unbalanced by the rapid fire cross-examination, Harry had jumped, hit Neville's cauldron of horribly smelling potion, and had the disgusting pea green liquid spill all over him as he and the cauldron fell with a crash to the floor.

Harry was now sitting in the hospital wing, covered in angry green boils.

Madame Pomfrey had tsked her little heart out when he had stumbled in, with his note from Professor Snape.

The conversation had gone something like this:

"Madame Pomfrey?" He had asked tentatively.

The homely matron had whirled around, a smile on her face, which quickly turned into a firm line. "Potter, tsk, what have you, tsk, been doing?"

Harry had blinked slowly, had she just tsked twice in the same sentence? He was shaken from his revere when the woman's glaring eyes settled on the note in his hand, which she grabbed. Harry could remember the note clearly: it had been rather long, devoting at least two paragraphs to insulting his intelligence. Good ole professor Snape. It gave Harry the strong urge to kick something.

Madame Pomfrey had read the four page note quickly, tsking what seemed after every line. "Well Potter, you'll have to stay here for the night, tsk tsk tsk." Harry's mouth opened slightly, hanging like that as she strode away, tsking every step. She even paused, turned to him, tapped her chin, and then let out the loudest tsk of all.

"Holy crap!"

**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk**tsk

"Minions!"

Draco and Neville looked up as Ron burst into the dormitory. Ron was standing in the doorway, panting, his eyes wide with fear.

"Excuse me?"

Ron looked rather insane, his wide eyes swiveling around, his mouth foaming slightly. "My rage is gone; And I am struck with sorrow. Take him up. Help, three o' the chiefest soldiers; I'll be one. Beat thou the drum, that it speak mournfully: Trail your steel pikes. Though in this city he Hath widow'd and unchilded many a one, Which to this hour bewail the injury, Yet he shall have a noble memory. Assist." Ron's eyes were cast down in sorrow.

Draco turned to Neville, both with mouths wide open. "Excuse me?"

Ron looked up, his eyes slightly tearful, "Our brave comrade, in all his messy black haired glory, hath been taken captive. He sit-ith, upon this minute, on the most sterile of sheets, his round glasses shaken from his ashen face, his soft cries smothered. That is why we, my minions, are going to rescue him!"

His eyes were alight again, and Neville being the dutiful friend that he was, smiled and nodded, giving Draco a look that clearly stated 'okay, time to up the medication' when Ron's back was turned.

"Um, Ron, could you please tell us what happened, in, oh I don't know, a LANGUAGE SPOKEN IN THIS CENTURY!" Ron, so used to Draco's yelling, merely nodded and plunked himself down on Draco's' bad. The blonde boy gasped and shoved him off, crying, "How many times? How many times do I have to tell you: no touchy the bed?!"

Ron dusted himself off indignantly, when his eyes caught sight of the honeydukes box that was sticking out slightly from under Draco's pillow. "CHOCOLATE!"

As Ron made a dive for the box, Draco quickly moved over his pillow, protecting his midnight snack with his very life.

"Um, guys?"

Neville was completely ignored as Ron tackled Draco, who let out a roar that sounded oddly like "DIE UGLY TULIP"

"Um guys!" The boys continued to rage over the chocolates. "Boys! Fellas! IDIOT MUSHY LARDS!!" The two boys stopped mid wrestle and stared incredulously at Neville.

"Hey, who are you calling 'lard' Sir Cumference

Neville glowered at Draco, who reddened slightly, "Sorry Nev."

"That's alright Draco, but I believe we should get back to the problem at hand. Harry seems to be trapped in some horrible place, possibly dying. And then no one would be here to kill He Who Must Not Be Named, and then we'll all die, and I personally choose life. So continue with your story Ron."

Ron immediately turned sorrowful again. "He hath beeneth-"

"RON!"

"Fine! He's been put in the hospital wing and they are making him stay the night. Who knows what kind of horrible things they'll do to him in there!"

Neville was rubbing his temples while Draco was pinching the bridge of his nose. "You mean to tell me, this is all because Harry has to spend the night in the Hospital Wing? Oh Merlin's polka-dotted boxers, Ron! It's past curfew, and Harry will be fine in there."

Ron sniffed indignantly, "Fine, fine! If you won't help me, I'll rescue him myself!" Ron walked over to the window, leaned out, put his leg on the sill, and was about to hoist himself out.

"Err, Ron, you could just use the front door…"

Ron gave Draco a scathing look through the windowpane, "P-uh-lease, don't you know all rescue missions involve the hero scaling the wall!?"

Draco shook his head, grabbed Ron's robes, and pulled him back into the room, "Fine, we'll help, but only if we can use the portrait hole, instead of the-" he cast the window a disdainful look "-window."

**Miles Away**

Remus and Sirius sat in the living room, staring into the fire, both nursing cups of fire whiskey and long faces. Remus was swirling the contents of his glass, not daring to drink it, while Sirius was merely downing and refilling his cup.

"What are we going to tell him Sirius? He has the right to know."

The other man stared with troubled eyes into the fire. "Well Moony, what exactly are we going to do, just say, 'Oh yeah, Harry, by the way, a man named Peter Pettigrew, an old friend of your father and ours, well, he betrayed your parents to Voldemort, now, how 'bout some quidditch?' Yeah Remus, brilliant plan."

Remus placed his cup down and steepled his fingers, giving Sirius a shrewd look over the tops of them. "Well, I wouldn't exactly word it like that, but it is his right Sirius. He deserves to know."

Sirius huffed, placing his drained glass down, "Why does he even have to know? Wormtail is dead."

"You don't know that for sure." Remus doubted the rodent like man was dead. He was more likely lurking away in some old sewer, scampering around with the other rats.

"You can't seriously think he is still alive, Moony! Voldemort would have killed him, and if not Voldemort, the other death eaters. Peter wasn't exactly the brightest of men; he would have done something to have himself killed."

Remus rubbed his head, "Sirius, you are basing way too much on an 'if'. You can't prove Peter dead, so I think we should tell Harry."

Sirius shook his head, "No, we aren't telling him, he doesn't need to know. He's so happy. Where is it our right to ruin that for him?"

Remus just shook his head and stood. He knew how stubborn Sirius was, even if he was being completely stupid and rash.

"Fine Padfoot, as his godfather it is your choice, but I think it would be better for him to be safe then sorry." Remus left and headed up to his bedroom, his mind tumbling with troubled thoughts of rats and dead friends.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dun."

Neville groaned, "Ron!"

"Du-nah!"

"Ron seriously!"

"DUN DUN DUNN-"

"RON!"

Ron stopped mid roll, his fingers formed in a little gun as he hid behind a suit of armor, his head peeking out around the legs to stare at Neville and Draco who were standing in the middle of the hall, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked indignantly, "Come on guys, we're on a rescue mission! Where's our inner James Bond?!"

Draco gave him a slightly wary look, "My inner who? And I can tell you, if this Bond character is in you, I don't want any part of him in me."

"Oh wait!" Neville was bouncing with excitement,"James Bond is that Muggle guy in the purple dinosaur suit that chases the little muggle kids!"

"He does what!" Draco was looking rather scared. "Woah, messed up people these muggles." He said quietly to Neville who nodded solemnly in agreement.

"NO NO NO!" Draco clapped a hand over Ron's mouth.

"Must you always speak at such volumes?"

Ron licked Draco's hand, causing Draco to scream at a rather high pitch.

"Must you always scream at a pitch only dogs can hear?" Ron countered.

"Neville, you're talking about Barnie, and the kids' parents are there-"

"Holy crap, the parents watch the guy in the suit chase their own kids, that's messed up that is."

"HE ISN'T CHASING THEM! HE'S TEACHING THEM ABOUT SHARING!"

Draco looked at Neville, then back at Ron, and then laughed.

"I'm sorry, he's doing what?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "He's teaching that sharing is caring!"

Draco sniggered and Neville shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing, his face slowly turning purple.

"Honestly! It is a valuable show with valuable lessons!"

Draco stopped sniggering and gave Ron another wary glance,

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me you actually watch this show about a cannibal in a dinosaur suit chasing kids?"

Ron huffed, "I watched it as a kid okay, didn't everybody?"

Neville shook his head and Draco smirked,

"Actually Weasley, we didn't waste time playing with Muggle toys. Shocker huh?"

Ron stuck his tongue out and turned on his heel, strutting away with whatever dignity he thought he still possessed.

"Should we tell him that the hospital wing is in the other way?"

Draco shook his head, "Nah, he'll figure it out."

They leaned against the wall in the shadows for nearly 5 minutes until Ron came stomping back around the corner, his face red.

"Come along minions, the hospital wing is this way!"

Draco and Neville snickered before following their slightly deranged companion.

"Oh bloody hell, Madame Pomfrey is still up!" Ron groaned as if this happened to be the end of world.

Neville, looking falsely sorrowful patted Ron on the back, "Well, I guess that means we can go back to the dorm and leave Harry to deal with the dark for one night, shame."

Ron gave him an incredulous look, "Oh Nev, don't worry, a spritely old matron will not stop us!"

Draco snickered, "Did you just call Madame Pomfrey 'spritely'?"

Ron turned slightly red, "Well, er, she is rather quick on her feet for one of her age, right? RIGHT?"

Draco cringed as Madame Pomfrey turned towards the door, which the boys quickly darted away from, which promptly closed, which promptly alerted the nurse to someone's presence. _Woah, _thought Neville,_ that's a whole lot of promptlies!' _

"Hello, who's there?" Madame Pomfrey was waving her arms out in front of her like she was swatting a fly.

"Who's there? I'll tell the headmaster!"

Draco felt Neville stiffen next to him, _oh shit Neville! Now is not the time for panic attacks! _ Neville's breathing was getting very shallow, and loud.

"Neville!" Hissed Draco, "Cut it out!"

Neville was heaving against the wall, his chubby face red from the deprivation of oxygen he seemed to be enduring.

"Can't –huff- breathe –huff-!" Neville promptly collapsed on the floor.

"Oh. Shit."

Draco and Ron ran in little circles around him, still hearing Madame Pomfrey's continuous threats from the other side of the door.

"What do we do what do we do?"

"I don't know I don't know!"

"Oh shit oh shit!"

"God damn god damn!"

"Neville Neville!"

"Wake up wake up!"

Draco turned to Ron and hit him upside the head,

"Okay, the doubling needs to stop now."

Ron nodded, "Okay…okay"

"Ron!"

"Sorry sorry! Oh shit I did it again! OOOOOh, have you ever heard that song? Oops I, did it again with your heart, go lost, in this little gaaame!"

Draco slapped Ron, "Shut. Up."

"Sorry."

Neville groaned on the ground.

"."

Ron bent over and started slapping the boy around the face, punctuating each slap with a 'WAKE UP BUTT MUNCH!"

Draco groaned as he heard Madame Pomfrey's steps get closer to the door. He grabbed Ron by the hair, yanking hard, while shooting a boil-inducing curse at Neville. The unconscious boy immediately broke out in pusing, pulsing, hideous boils.

"Oh, That's gross."

"Run Ron!"

Madame Pomfrey threw the door open to find Neville lying on the ground, groaning, covered in boils.

"Mr. Longbottom! What happened to you!"

She tsked as she levitated him into the hospital wing, accioing potions from her stores.

"Run, run, we can slip in before the door closes!"

Ron looked at the quickly closing door,

"Yeah right-"

"GO!"

The boys managed to dive into the hospital wing, landing with Ron lying on top of Draco, who's silvery eyes widened in horror.

"So, what did you think of that herbology quiz?"

Draco's eyes widened in shock again, "Er, excuse me?"

"I think I might have put too much soil into the pot. But, then I saw how much was in Hermione's and it made me think maybe it was too little-"

"Ron, get off me."

Ron only then seemed to take in their position, "Oh. How did you get under me?"

"Draco, Ron?" Harry's sleepy whisper reached the two boys right before a wrestling match began.

"Harry? YOU'RE ALIVE!"

There was a scuffle outside the door, Madame Pomfrey had obviously heard Ron's shout.

"Oh shite."

The two boys ran and dove under a bed, the one farthest from Harry's.

"Peeves!?" Madame Pomfrey burst through the door, Neville levitated behind her, ran head first into the closing doors.

"Oh, tsk tsk, sorry Longbottom."

Ron snorted in amusement, but Draco wisely clamped a hand over the loud boy's mouth.

"Peeves! Where are you? I know you're here, and if I find you've been in my underwear again, I'll go to the headmaster, again. Show yourself Peeves!"

Unfortunately, Peeves wasn't there to show himself, so Madame Pomfrey lay Neville down on a spare bed next to Harry and took off for the headmaster. Once the door had closed, Harry spoke into the darkness,

"Does anyone else have some mental images that they want to erase, or is that just me?"

There was a murmur of agreement, and the two boys under a bed crawled out and over to their other friends. Neville was still unconscious, but he was moaning lightly, and would probably wake up soon.

"So, Peeves has a thing for Pompom's lingerie…hmm."

"Underwear Ron, underwear, _Madame Pomfrey_ does _not _wear lingerie."

Ron cast a knowing look at Draco,

"And, my pale faced friend, you know that for a fact do you. I always knew you had a thing for older woman, but jeez, that's taking it a little far don't you think? Harry, isn't there a word for this, it's like pedophilia, but opposite."

Harry thought for a minute, but his vocabulary obviously did not consist of a word that applied to Draco's apparent situation.

"..!"

"Okay Drakie Poo."

Draco cast Ron an infuriated glance.

"What did I tell you about the nicknames? My name is Draco, plain Draco, it is a fascinating name insinuating power and strength, and the fact that you twist it with horrible nicknames is shameful. You may call me Draco, not, Drakie, not drakie poo, not dracums, not pale face, not dray-dray, not dray, not, Drakamuffin, not sugarlips, and under no circumstances, are you ever to call me darling, sweetie, honey buns, cutie patootie, or," He ran a hand over his face, "Sexilicious bed buddy."

Ron sniggered as he remembered when he had called Draco that one morning at breakfast. The whole great hall had frozen, and Draco had looked at the red head in horror, while Harry and Neville sniggered into their eggs, Neville actually managed to snort eggs out his nose.

A loud groan from the bed next to them alerted them to Neville's consciousness.

"Neville! You're alive! Guess what! Pompom's wears lingerie, Draco has seen it!"

Neville promptly passed out again, only after giving Draco a worried look.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello. So, sorry it took me so long, just had really horrible writers block…. Anyway, n-joy and review:

I OWN NOTHING, NADA, GOOSE EGG, NILL, NIX, ZILCH, ZIP! Wow, that is depressing.

Both Harry and Neville were let out of the hospital wing the next day, and the boys went back to their normal routine of wreaking havoc upon the terrified occupants of Hogwarts. When Saturday rolled around, however, everything changed.

Breakfast on Saturdays was always a slow, simple affair. The students that had indeed woken in time monotonously buttered toast and ate eggs, while perusing their post. Draco had stopped opening the letters from his parents after only one week of term, realizing that each letter would only state their disappointment in him. Now, when the handsome eagle owl delivered the elegant green envelope with the curly black calligraphy in front of Draco, he would indifferently set the letter aflame. Harry received many letters from Sirius and Remus alike, both letters very different, they were something like this:

_Harry,_

_How has your term been? Any girls caught your eye, eh? Have you decided to pull that prank I told you about, the one with the peanut butter filled water balloons in McGonagall's office, it's priceless Harry, it really is. I've just realized that old Snivillus (That was our nickname for Snape) is your teacher and I had an idea. When you father and I were in third year, we turned every article of clothing in his wardrobe lavender, and then we striped his hair to match. I was thinking you could do it again, and it could become a sort of tradition! What do you say? Nothing has been going on here, its rather quiet since you left, Remus keeps bringing home all these books he thinks I should read, little does he know I've charmed his bookmark to jump to a different page after he's left his book. I'll see you for the hols. Good luck, and give 'em hell!_

_Your Godfather, (the man with stunningly good looks and a killer personality)_

_Sirius._

The other one went something like this:

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been Harry? How has school been? I have owled professor Dumbledore and he has sent me the curriculum for all of your classes this year, and as I was looking through them, I thought you might want a little help and guidance. I have enclosed a study schedule for you for each subject. If you follow what I have said and use you spare time every day to study (And don't try and tell me you have no spare time, I've checked your schedule and know you have two hours of free time in the afternoon between 3 and 5 o'clock) you should be just fine this year. Remember Harry, exams may seem far away, but it's never too early to start studying! I have received a very disturbing letter from Minerva McGonagall saying you filled her classroom with balloons, and when she attempted to vanish them, they exploded and got peanut butter everywhere. Now Harry, I don't mean to say you shouldn't have a good time at school, but pranking your teachers is not the way to enjoy yourself. Be good, and don't take any of Sirius' advice. See you at Christmas!_

_Remus _

Harry had the vague impression Hermione would get along exceptionally well with Remus. Harry had responded to the man's letter with the dignified response of "I was under the impression the balloons had been your idea when you were at Hogwarts…" Harry had received a very strongly worded letter in reply.

Neville usually received a brief letter from his Gran, telling him to work hard, but it was Ron that got the good mail.

Ron's mother always sent him pies and other home baked goods; which all the boys enjoyed. And his father always sent him some odd muggle contraption that they would eagerly test out.

On this rainy October morning, Ron received the best mail yet. A large package landed on the table in front of him, smashing plates and goblets and sending food flying. When Ron opened it, a letter from his Dad fell out, explaining the gifts. Ron, with the help of Harry and Neville (Draco was busy setting his mail on fire), opened the package. Inside were four sets of the strangest shoes the boys had ever seen. With high tops that laced up and Velcro-ed and wheels on the bottom, the boys were completely stumped.

"How sent you roller blades?"

The boys looked at a groggy Hermione Granger who was looking back with apt curiosity.

"My dad, he works in the misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the ministry, he always sends me weird muggle things. What did you call them?"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"They are called Roller blades, you put them on your feet and sort of glide around, they are rather fun."

The boys looked at each other before putting them back in the box.

"Well, we'll try those out later I guess."

It was later. At 11 o'clock the rain had picked up, pounding the outer walls viciously as the boys played chess and read in the common room.

"Hey Ron, lets try those rolly things!"

Ron grabbed the box, and the boys exited the portrait hole, only to walk back in and forcefully drag Draco away from his potions book.

"Come on Malfoy, time to roller blade."

"I don't want to roller blade you eccentric fools, now unhand me, unhand me I say!"

"This does not look like fun."

Draco stood at one end of the hall, roller blades in place while Neville finished strapping his on. Ron and Harry were trying to support themselves on the walls, but failing horribly.

"Okay, lets go!"

The boys all started down the hall, tripping and falling as they went.

"I told you, I don't want to roller blade!"

"Come on party pooper!"

"Ron watch out!"

Neville let go of my tie!"

"Harry! Crawling is cheating!"

Harry stuck out his tongue and stood up, and as they made it safely around the corner, they started to get the hang of it, well, that was until they picked up speed.

"Stop, no, no stop! I don't want to go this fast! Stop you stupid shoes! Stop I say!"

The boys where now hurling down the hall, kids diving to the sides to avoid being run over.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Brake! I want to BRAKE!"

"Oh shit!"

McGonagall had just emerged from her office, a large stack of papers in her arms.

She looked behind her to see the four boys hurtling towards her and with a small yell she started running, desperate to avoid the extremely uncoordinated boys.

"Run Professor! RUN!"

"Mr. Weasley, stop this this instant! Cease and Disist! Cease and Desist!!!!!"

This was the scene Filch saw when he stepped out of the cupboard, Professor McGonagall running pell-mell down the corridor, papers flying off the stack she was holding, being chased by four boys on wheely shoes.

Severus Snape emerged from a dark corridor, his black cloak billowing behind him. He stopped and checked his watch, and was thinking of where to patrol next when he heard a commotion. Hastening around a corner, he saw Professor McGonagall sprint by, the wind she created ruffling his greasy hair. He looked behind himself as she turned the corridor, completely befuddled, only to turn back around at the sound of yells. Four boys were racing towards him on weely shoes.

"Oh no."

He turned to try and run, but was hit squarely in the back by all four boys, one on top of another.

"Oof!"

Multiple groans were heard.

"Ow Neville! That's my head you're currently sitting on!"

"Ron, Ron, your foot is dangerously close to my baby maker!"

"Oh, Sorry."

"Hey Draco, thank you for breaking my fall!"

Draco looked down at Harry.

"I'm on top of you Harry, how could I have broken your fall?"

"Wait, if you're there, then who is under me?"

Harry shifted around and came faced to face with a red professor Snape.

"Oh shit! RUN!"

The boys scrambled up and took off down the hall, Snape close on their heels.

The boys whirled around corners, now glad for the speed the roller blades provided.

"Faster! Faster!"

Neville nearly smashed a window with his wildly flailing arms before he found his balance by grabbing onto Harry. Harry, surprised by the sudden load he was dragging, wasn't quick enough around a corner, and crashed into one of the many suits of armor. The clanking filled the hall as both Harry and the suit fell to the ground.

"HARRY!"

Ron swiveled around with great difficulty and rushed to dig out his friend,

"Harry, come on, we have to keep moving! We just made a pancake of Snape, he's going to kill us!"

"Right you are Mr. Weasley."

Ron yelped and jumped, a bad idea, seeing he would land on wheels, with another yelp he fell backwards, his eyes screwed up ready for pain, but it never came.

"Wow, this floor is really soft!"

"Er, Ron…. You just crushed Snape."

Ron jumped up in horror.

Snape coughed feebly and barely wheezed out,

"My…office….now!"

Hi again:

So, lets talk about reviews:

They rock, and are fun to read, and make me post sooner, so if we could get a couple, that would be lovely! Special thanks to Jesusfreak100percent, teamfred, KrystaluvsTwilight, NATWEST, l1ttl3 Sakura, cerri 808, campanula1979, Marcy Millen Mays, and Lostinthought92, you guys are wesome!


End file.
